


Just a Kiss

by xbleeple



Series: Stars in the Springs [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post S8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Simple things like a kiss can mean a lot.





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Forehead kisses
> 
> \---
> 
> Previously posted to tumblr

The first time he actually kisses her on the head is after her father’s wake. They were in the middle of cleaning up and another round of tears had come on as she was clearing beer bottles from one of the tables on the porch. His hand caught her elbow and pulled her into his chest, slowly swaying back and forth as she sobbed. He buried his nose into her hair and pressed a soft kiss against the crown of her head.

When they got to the cabin the next week he would do it seemingly each time he passed behind her. In the kitchen in the morning he’d sidle up behind her at the coffee pot and drop one on her head in thanks for filling his cup up. Or in passing greeting if she was sitting on the porch reading. Or at night when he thought she was already asleep and he was just watching her breathe in the moonlight.

When they’re separated by extreme distances he has a habit of snagging her the first time she tries to walk away and wrapping her into another bear hug as he presses a kiss to her temple, huffing out a quiet ‘missed you’ into her ear.

When she ends up grounded because the stick turns blue he takes to putting his hand on her belly and burying his nose into her hair before giving her a quick kiss and escaping out the front door to his waiting ride. The further along she gets the more he has to fight with a messy bun on the top of her head and eventually he just starts pulling the elastic out to continue his routine. And maybe to rile her up a little bit.

The first time she sees him do it to someone else she’s just waking up from surgery, covered in a stack of warm blankets because god forbid anything with an O’Neill go according to plan. He’s sitting next to her bed with his t-shirt draped over his shoulder, cradling a tiny bundle to his bare chest. She knows he’s talking because she can see his lips moving, but she can’t hear a word he’s saying because he’s speaking so quietly. When he stops he gently brushes his thumb over the tiny blue cap before pressing the softest kiss she’d probably ever seen in her life to the top of the baby’s head.

When he notices she’s finally awake he gives her a warm smile before leaning over to her and doing the same, a quiet ‘love you’ rumbling down to her ear.


End file.
